Shana
Shana is the female protagonist of the anime/manga series, Shakugan no Shana. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arturia Pendragon/Saber vs. Shana (By Palantian) * Shana vs Asuna * Shana vs Cinder Fall * Elesis vs Shana (Abandoned) * Shana vs Fire King Vargas * Kotori Itsuka VS Shana (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame ga Kill) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers) * Leanbow (Power Rangers) * Madoka Kaname (Puebla Magi Madoka Magica) History Shana is a powerful and talented Flame Haze, and is said to be the most powerful, known and feared by most Crimson Denizens with her title alone. This has allowed her to defeat many powerful Denizens, and permits her many different abilities, including her proficiency with the Nietono no Shana, the ability to wield flames, manipulate the Power of Existence, harbor extrasensory traits, and fly with wings of flame. In the third volume of the manga, the first volume of the novel, and the movie, Alastor states that the reason why she did not explode after being shot by Friagne's Trigger Happy was because she held a capacity that existed in dimensional space, which was able to contain the Flame of Heaven (and more); He has thus stated her as "The Great One" (偉大なる者 Idainaru Mono?). Shana has impeccable swordsmanship and form in hand-to-hand combat. However, she demonstrates a clear lack of experience in battle, as noted by Sophie Sawallisch, who has witnessed her fighting style first-hand, where she doesn't plan before a battle, and is unable to read the opponent's fighting style.4 This is once held responsible for her defeat against a Flame Haze, Margery Daw, who is a specialist in Power of Unrestraint. Divine SummoningsEdit Tenpa Jōsai (天破壌砕?, Heaven Destruction Earth Break): A secret technique inherited by Flame Haze of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Shana is capable of using it to summon Alastor. Unrestricted SpellsEdit Images Shana's Crimson Wings Feats Survived magic bullets and spears in the chest. Dodged beams of energy. Survived and beat Margery Daw when transformed. Hold her own against Sabrac is the 2nd season and Yuuji in the 3rd Season. Survived using Tenpa Jōsai, a technique that normally always kills the user. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fūzetsu: The most common of all Unrestricted Spells. It's a technique where the Crimson Realm and the real world intermingle, causing all sorts of causalities, including time, to stop for ordinary living beings. All Flame Hazes and most Crimson Denizens are capable of casting Fūzetsu. It envelops a very wide area in a dome-shaped spell in which only Flame Hazes, Denizens and Treasure-holding humans can move; everybody else is stopped in time. An unstoppable strong feeling develops in every regular living being outside the Fūzetsu to unconsciously avoid the time-stopped area, no matter what they intended to do there. Swordsmanship: Shana has proven to be an impeccable swordswoman, in both technique and power. She even defeated the 2 wielders of the sword Blutsauger, an anti-sword weapon, Sabrac's clone, and fended off a Denizen Commander's continuous waves of spear attacks. Tenmoku Ikko: Shana has learned to summon the spirit of Tenmoku Ikko, the entity that resides within her sword, the Nietono no Shana. Tenmoku Ikko has insane physical strength and durability, and possesses durability negation through his masterful sword attacks. Fire Manipulation: Like almost every single Flame Haze and Denizen, Shana can create and manipulate fire. She is exceptionally skilled at it, using her flames in a wide variety of ways, whether as projectiles, materialized forms (like arms or constructs) or apply them on her sword. Wings of Crimson: A pair of fiery wings appear on her back, allowing flight. At first, Shana is not able to use this spell without Yūji in range. Later on, she manages to use it with ease on her own. These wings were fast enough to evade Hecate's powerful Aster spell. In the anime, the wings resemble a bird's, with feathers sometimes falling from them. Great Blade of Crimson: It coats Shana's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance, whether as a wave of fire or fireballs. She is also capable of creating fiery constructs to do her bidding. Shinku: A unique Unrestricted Spell that takes the shape of a giant hand of flames. Its primary purpose seems to be to push back, grab and block enemies, but can be used offensively just as well. Hien: This unique Unrestricted Spell creates a wave of flame, that expands outward in a circle like pattern and hurls at enemies all around her. Shinpan: A unique Unrestricted Spell that can be used to remotely observe areas from far away, broadcast speech over a wide area, determine the purpose and nature of Unrestricted Spells, and can sense Power of Existence in a large area. Danzai: A unique Unrestricted Spell. Its primary purpose seems to be the destruction of obstacles, such as reinforced doors, structures and destroying the enemy directly. Its continuous stream of flame is powerful enough to break through the flame shield provided by the Azure. Kessen Ōgi: Shana unleashes a combo attack by using the four Unrestricted Spells Shinku, Hien, Shinpan and Danzai in quick succession in that order, all while using her sword skills. The combo increases the power of each next spell than they normally are. She annihilated a Crimson Lord with relative ease with this technique. Tenpa Jōsai: A secret technique inherited by the Flame Hazes of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". By using up an enormous amount of Power of Existence, Shana can summon and materialize Alastor's true form in the living world, a gigantic flame titan, causing widespread damage in a large area. The spell destroyed Seireiden, the floating city serving as the Denizens' headquarters. It normally kills the caster, but Shana can survive it thanks to the huge unnatural amount of Power of Existence she carries. (At least Mountain level, Likely higher). When Shana (or any Flame Haze or Crimson Denizen) casts Fūzetsu, it immediately covers an area of dome-shaped controllable size, capable of going beyond City range, in crimson red. From the moment the Fūzetsu is set, several rules get applied: Space-time is immediately frozen in place until the Fūzetsu is cancelled. Surroundings can still be destroyed. Ordinary living beings (humans, animals and plants) caught inside become frozen and incapable of moving, acting, seeing, hearing or doing anything else, as if they became statues. They can still die if attacked, and they are far more fragile, as even their cells and atoms are frozen. Humans outside the Fūzetsu will subconsciously avoid the time-stopped area, no matter what they intended to do there, as long as the spell if active. The idea when Fūzetsu was created was to make it so ordinary living beings cannot interact with whatever happens inside. The only way for a human to interact with the Fūzetsu and act within it, is by holding a talisman-like object imbued with a spell by a very advanced spellcaster-like Flame Haze. That spell covers humans with the unique energy coming the Crimson Plane that allows them to move freely inside. Anything destroyed and any frozen human that dies within the Fūzetsu (excluding getting devoured by a Crimson Denizen), can be restored by using an energy called Power of Existence that exists in the air, but also in every living and non-living thing and grants it presence in the world. Once something frozen is destroyed inside the Fūzetsu, they release their Power of Existence, and it remains trapped inside the spell until it is cancelled, until it is used to repair what was broken, or until a Crimson Denizen eats it (in which case, that person or thing is gone forever and its existence forgotten by the entire world). This "repairing" demands extreme mastery of that energy's manipulation, and, while all Flame Hazes can perform basic repairs, only very few can repair completely. In-universe, only characters with said Crimson Plane energy on them can move inside a Fūzetsu. Out-universe, that would likely translate to creatures that aren't considered "ordinary living beings" by regular Earth-like worlds standards, creatures that wouldn't make sense to exist in the worlds they appear in. Other-wordly non-humanoids, aliens and undead would likely be able to move inside a Fūzetsu. The rule for not being an ordinary living being would still apply (unless they have some form of immunity to space-time manipulation); thus, a human from another world would not be able to move, due to being categorized as a creature whose existence makes sense in the world. A dwarf coming from a world where dwarves make sense would likely not be able to move in the Fūzetsu either. Fictional characters who suddenly came to life on Earth would however probably be able to move inside a Fūzetsu, since neither can they be thought of "ordinary beings", nor do their existence make sense in the world, even if their race is "human" in their fiction. Weaknesses: Lack of experience in battling (Beginning), Can underestimate her opponent, Naive to social affairs Death Battle Info Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:ASCII Media Works Characters Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Shakugan no Shana Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tsunderes Category:Teenagers